Fuerza de voluntad y debilidad
by EmptyHeart North
Summary: Ella se enamoró de su mejor amigo y eso la daña en demasía. Ahora intentará olvidarlo para no lastimarse más. ¿Podrá conseguirlo? Y si lo hace, ¿él permitirá que lo olvide? U/A FINAL
1. Prólogo

**Hola a todo el mundo. Bueno, despues de ausentarme mucho tiempo de aca de la pagina, les traigo un fic que, uff, hice hace muchisimo tiempo para otro foro, no tuvo mucho exito que digamos, pero quise publicarlo aqui a ver como le iba. Es de la parega mas popular de este anime, ojala les guste porque debo decir que la hice como mero experimento. Les dejo el prologo.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fuerza de voluntad y debilidad<strong>

**Prólogo**

Un par de ojos jade miraron con curiosidad al chico que echado sobre el suelo, mantenía los ojos cerrados y descansaba placenteramente sobre el césped del inmenso jardín delantero que formaba parte de la mansión Uchiha. El viento soplaba con delicadeza, haciendo que la melena negra del chico y la exótica cabellera rosa de ella se mecieran al compás de éste. No era un viento frío ni molesto. Era suave, fino, refrescante.

Los ojos jade dejaron de lado al chico por unos momentos, para ahora prestar atención a la enorme casa de su amigo. Siempre que tenía la oportunidad apreciaba el diseño de ésta.

Por eso, en esta ocasión como decenas de veces lo había hecho, miró con detalle aquella mansión. Que constaba de dos pisos y de una fachada exquisitamente construida con los mejores materiales existentes. El amplio jardín, que incluía bellas flores y un par de árboles que servían para hacer sombra, se extendía por todo el rededor de la mansión. En medio del jardín había un estrecho camino empedrado de manera elegante que partía el jardín en dos y que servía para entrar en la casa.

Del lado derecho de la puerta de entrada se encontraba la cochera que recibía y despachaba el lujoso auto del dueño de la casa y que en estos momentos no se encontraba. Del lado izquierdo de la puerta principal había un pequeño y angosto camino que daba a la puerta trasera, que conducía al jardín trasero, decorado de la misma manera que el delantero, además de tener una piscina y una sección especial para hacer alguna carne asada, barbacoa o picnic.

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no venía a apreciar la magnificencia de la casa de su amigo, por lo que dirigiendo nuevamente su atención a éste, tocó una de sus mejillas y habló:

—Vamos, Sasuke. Acompáñame a la tienda.

El moreno abrió uno de sus ojos para mirar a aquella persona que perturbaba su paz.

—No molestes, Sakura —le dijo con fastidio retirando la mano de ella y acostándose de lado, cerrando nuevamente los ojos y usando uno de sus brazos como almohada.

Sakura hizo un mohín de irritación al momento de decir:

—Eres un flojo, Sasuke. ¿Qué te cuesta acompañarme a la tienda a comprar un regalo? Naruto es tu amigo… nuestro mejor amigo. Acaban de operarlo de las anginas ¿y no vas a darle nada o tan sólo ir a visitarlo?

—Ayer fui a su casa, ya te lo dije —contestó Sasuke sin dignarse abrir los ojos.

—Aun así, acompáñame —pidió ella con su voz más dulce.

— ¡Maldita sea, Sakura! Ve tú sola. Ya no somos unos bebés.

—Tenemos diez años.

—Entonces, ¿tienes miedo de ir sola? —al preguntar esto, Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y miró a su amiga con expresión de burla. Ella se sobresaltó por la mirada penetrante de él y se ruborizó. Sin embargo, tratando de ocultar su temor, frunció el ceño y con voz firme respondió:

— ¡Por supuesto que no tengo miedo! ¿Por qué piensas que lo tengo?

—Entonces no fastidies y vete —finalizó el pelinegro volviendo a su posición de relajación.

— ¡Bien! ¡Me voy! —soltó ella enojada mientras se ponía de pie y salía de la propiedad de los Uchiha. Sasuke a veces era un tonto.

* * *

><p>En la tienda, la pequeña Sakura había encontrado el regalo perfecto para Naruto. Un peluche. Incluso para su edad, Naruto era mucho más que infantil y le gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Por eso, cuando sus ojos posaron la vista en aquel lindo y simpático zorro de felpa, no pudo resistir la tentación de comprarlo. Se dirigió a la caja a pagar el peluche y unos botes de ramen. Sabía que eso acabaría por hacer feliz a Naruto y mucho más si ella lo acompañaba a comer.<p>

Una vez le dieron el total de lo que debía pagar, Sakura buscó el dinero en la bolsa del pequeño chaleco que llevaba y que formaba parte del conjuntito de ropa que ese día había decidido vestir. Sin embargo, con horror notó que la bolsa del chaleco estaba rota. Tragóó duro; esa no era una buena señal. Buscó en las demás bolsas manteniendo la esperanza de que el dinero estuviera en una de ellas. Nada. Simplemente había perdido el dinero.

—Niña date prisa. Estás retrasando a los demás. Paga de una buena vez —le dijo el sujeto de la caja registradora con dureza. Esto terminó por poner a Sakura más que nerviosa. Esto no estaba pasándole. ¿Por qué a ella? Se preguntó tratando de impedir que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos y de hacer que el nudo que se formó en su garganta desapareciera, para poder dar una explicación.

—Aquí tiene el dinero —escuchó una voz a su costado izquierdo—. También cóbrese esto otro.

Sakura giró su cabeza noventa grados y miró a Sasuke, quien como todos los días, tenía una expresión tranquila y que la miraba serio.

—Sasuke, viniste —le dijo ella sin caber en su asombro.

—Vine por algo de helado. El helado es bueno para alguien que acaba de ser operado de las anginas. Así que a Naruto le caerá bien.

Sakura sonrió y asintió.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu dinero? —cuestionó el morocho mientras salían de la tienda y se dirigían a la casa de su rubio amigo.

Sakura bajó la cabeza apenada al momento de contestar con voz queda:

—Lo metí a la bolsa y estaba rota. Seguro se me tiró y se perdió.

Sasuke miró a Sakura con decepción.

—Eres una descuidada —aseguró con frialdad. Sakura bajó más la cabeza sintiéndose acusada y amonestada. Sasuke suspiró—. Dime, ¿qué harías sin mí?

—Puedo hacer muchas cosas— se defendió la pelirrosa haciendo un mohín de inconformidad ante la pregunta arrogante de Sasuke. Claro que él no creyó sus palabras.

Estaban cruzando un puente que ayudaba a pasar la atestada avenida principal de Tokio y que era el único camino corto para llegar a casa del rubio. No obstante, el puente no era muy circulado por lo peatones ya que éste tenía una bardita de apenas un metro que servía como protección para evitar algún accidente, y bajo esta barda había una banqueta un tanto alta que al subirse a ésta, hacía que la bardita fuera más pequeña y las probabilidades de caer por allí aumentaran. Ese puente se consideraba peligroso especialmente para las señoras con niños chiquitos. Fuera de eso, cualquiera que usara la cabeza podría pasar por éste con facilidad.

Por eso, teniendo las debidas precauciones de antemano, Sasuke y Sakura cruzaban por el puente sin dificultad. Sakura se subió a la banqueta, poco antes de que el puente terminara.

—Baja de allí. Te vas a caer —le pidió Sasuke sin inmutarse.

—Tendré cuidado. No soy estúpida, Sasuke.

—Eso dices tú.

Sakura se ofendió por el comentario del moreno así que, inflando los cachetes, cerró los ojos y llamó la atención de su amigo para que mirara la mueca de disgusto que le estaba poniendo. Sin embargo, lo que a Sasuke le llamó más la atención fue que, al no ver por dónde iba, Sakura tropezó con sus mismos pies y perdió el equilibrio. A punto estaba de caer por el puente, cuando Sasuke, presuroso, la tomó por la mano y la jaló hacia sí. Sakura sintió como su corta vida pasaba frente a sus ojos. Su corazón iba a mil por hora, en verdad se había asustado muchísimo. No quería volver a experimentar aquella sensación jamás en su vida.

—Tonta, ten más cuidado. Te lo advertí. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si no estoy contigo? —le preguntó Sasuke con ira. Él también se había asustado.

—Lo siento, lo siento —repitió la ojiverde con voz trémula, acurrucada en el pecho del Uchiha. Un momento estuvieron así hasta que ella se calmó.

—Ya no pasa nada. Debemos darnos prisa. Si nos tardamos puede que Naruto se vaya o lo saquen a pasear por allí —comentó Sasuke tomando las bolsas del suelo y emprendiendo el camino. Sakura lo siguió.

— ¿Por qué nosotros, Sasuke? —inquirió ella de la nada antes de llegar a la casa de Naruto. Sasuke no entendió la pregunta—. ¿Por qué nosotros somos tus amigos? ¿Por qué nos elegiste a Naruto y a mí para ser tus amigos y no a otros?

Sasuke pareció meditar la pregunta. Miró el cielo, que ese día estaba despejado y luego miró a su compañera.

—Porque son diferentes a los demás —contestó con simpleza.

— ¿Diferentes? ¿En qué sentido? —inquirió la pelirrosa con curiosidad.

—No sabría explicarlo —espetó Sasuke en un tono de voz que le indicó a Sakura que no quería hablar más. Ella respetó eso y no dijo más. Sin embargo, esas palabras de que tanto Naruto como ella eran diferentes a los ojos de Sasuke, la llenó de una alegría que nunca antes había sentido y que sin lugar a dudas, no olvidaría aquella frase que tomó como un hermoso, único y especial cumplido.

* * *

><p><strong>Es todo por ahora. Me gustaria en verdad saber que opinan, pero eso queda en sus manos. Los dejo y se cuidan.<strong>

**Hasta otra.**


	2. Capítulo uno

**Hola a todos. Bien, pues despues de dejarles el pequnio prologo la semana pasada, creo que es hora de que les deje ya bien la hisotira. Asi que les dejo el primer capitulo. Ya aqui han pasado algunos anios. Disfruten! Agradezco especialmente a aRiElLa 95 por su corto pero animador review, y por ser el primero.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo uno<strong>

Mantenía los ojos cerrados. Podía escucharlos con claridad. Incluso desde adentro, los gritos de emoción que lanzaban las personas eran tan claros como el agua. Esos gritos eran producidos por la gente que en ansiosa espera, aguardaba a que tanto él como el resto del equipo, saliera a dar lo mejor de sí en ese partido de béisbol tan importante. Un peso se posó sobre su hombro. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la clara mirada azul de su mejor amigo.

—Es la hora, Sasuke —le dijo éste con una sonrisa.

Sasuke asintió y sin dejar su seriedad a un lado salió al patio del instituto, que en esos momentos servía como estadio, y se enfrentó a los irradiantes rayos del sol que ese día estaban en su totalidad, con un cielo completamente despejado.

Sasuke se descubrió ante la multitud de jóvenes que, impacientes, aguardaban sentados en las muchas gradas y que al verlo lanzaron gritos mucho más estruendosos, acompañados de sonoros aplausos. El resto del equipo salió detrás del moreno. Sasuke se detuvo un momento a apreciar el amplio patio de su instituto.

Era grande. El césped se extendía por toda el área. Los únicos espacios que no tenían césped, sólo tierra, eran las bases, el lugar desde donde se bateaba y los caminos que enlazaban las bases y que los jugadores debía correr al batear; además de las gradas que servían como punto de expectación. Sí, un muy grande patio que no sólo se utilizaba como estadio de béisbol, sino que también para ejercer los deportes de soccer y tenis. Las canchas para básquetbol y voleibol estaban aparte.

Después de contemplar el lugar que lo ayudaba a entrenar y a demostrar su habilidad en ese deporte, Sasuke dirigió su vista a todo el conjunto de estudiantes que morían por ver iniciarse el partido. Sasuke recorrió a toda la mocedad hasta que sus ojos se toparon en un grupo de chicas, que como locas gritaban su nombre, versos y rimas de victoria. Rodó lo ojos indignado. Ese grupo, que se hacía llamar club de admiradoras y fans, no eran más que lunáticas y mucho más porque la capitana del grupo era Karin, una completa obsesiva.

Desvió su vista ahora a un lugar pequeño, entre las sombras, esperando encontrarla en su asiento habitual. En efecto, allí estaba su amiga pelirrosa sentada en medio de Ino y Hinata. Parecía que hablaban amenamente hasta que el equipo salió a jugar, pues en ese momento ellas acompañaron a los demás aplaudiendo y gritando.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Mira! ¡Ahí está Sakura! —gritó Naruto rebosante de alegría, apuntando a donde se encontraba su mejor amiga. Sasuke asintió a su amigo. Sabía que sin importar qué, Sakura iría a todos sus partidos.

—Vamos, chicos. Nos toca batear —les informó Sasuke a todos para que tomaran sus puestos mientras se ponía su gorra color azul marino, que hacía juego con la camiseta que era del mismo color y que al igual que la gorra, tenía el logotipo del instituto al frente. El pantalón era blanco con delgadas franjas a lo largo, rojas.

El partido se había tornado muy riguroso. Estaban en la última ronda. El equipo de Sasuke estaba pichando y los visitantes bateaban. El marcador indicaba que el equipo de Sasuke, "Katon", ganaba por uno. No obstante, los visitantes tenían a dos jugadores en la casa y uno estaba por batear. Los "Katon" necesitaban un out más para acabar con el equipo contrario. Quienes sufrían la presión más grande eran Sasuke, como líder y Naruto, como pítcher. Debía lanzar una buena bola que garantizara su victoria.

En tanto, desde su lugar de observación, Sakura, miraba de un lado a otro. Jugaba con sus manos frotándolas entre ellas, o éstas jugaban con su camisa. Se movía en su lugar. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa.

—Sakura, tranquilízate —le animó Ino un tanto harta de que no dejara de mover sus piernas.

—Lo siento, chicas. Pero, este partido es muy importante para Sasuke, no puedo evitar estar con los nervios de punta. Si logran ganar este juego, los "Katon" pasarán al final de las finales y ya sólo tendrán que acabar con un equipo más para ser declarados como los mejores jugadores de béisbol a nivel bachillerato. Este ha sido el sueño de Sasuke por mucho tiempo. ¡Imagínense! ¡Harían historia en la academia!

—Sasuke en verdad es muy importante para ti, ¿verdad, Sakura? —le preguntó Hinata con una sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? No, Hinata, no sólo Sasuke. De igual manera me preocupo mucho por Naruto, después de todo, también es mi mejor amigo.

—Pero Sakura, la mayoría de las veces no haces más que hablar de Sasuke —Ino apoyó a Hinata.

— ¿En serio? —inquirió la ojiverde, turbada. Nunca se dio cuenta de eso. Ni Ino ni Hinata le contestaron. Siguieron prestando atención al partido, por lo que ella también.

Naruto lanzó la bola y el adversario no pudo golpearla, por lo que fue el primer strike, el cátcher le entregó la bola. El rubio sonrió de manera zorruna, tan típico en él; luego, lanzó la bola una vez más. Al igual que la anterior, el bateador falló. El ego del rubio comenzó a crecer. Ya tenían el juego ganado. Lanzó por tercera vez la bola, dándose el lujo de pensar que el bateador ofensivo erraría de nuevo. Cuán equivocado estaba. La pelota voló al recibir el fuerte golpe con el bate.

— ¡Demonios! —gritó Naruto enojado consigo mismo por bajar la guardia mientras lanzaba su gorra al suelo con fuerza.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Exclamó Sasuke al notar que la bola pasó de su límite, que era la tercera base— ¡Es alta! ¡Bola alta! —gritó al notar esa pequeña ventaja. Era posible que la atajaran.

La bola se dirigía al jardín central. Tanto el jardinero izquierdo como el derecho, y obvio, el jardinero central, se encaminaron a donde iba a caer la pelota; sin embargo, estaban tan ocupados dirigiendo su vista al cielo que no se miraron entre sí y chocaron entre ellos.

— ¡Maldición, maldición! —bramó el Uchiha con desesperanza. Ya nada podía hacerse. Se equivocó.

No prestó atención cuando, el jardinero central, al momento de chocar, se levantó de manera veloz, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, alzó la mano que estaba forrada por el grueso guante café y agarró la pelota. El bullicio que la multitud realizó ante esto hizo que Sasuke prestara atención al jardín central, encontrándose con que Kiba había conseguido hacer el tercer out.

— ¡Eso es! —Gritó Naruto feliz, saltando con energía dirigiéndose hacia él— ¡Sasuke! ¡Kiba atrapó la pelota! ¡Ganamos! —de esta manera, el par de mejores amigos, como el resto del equipo, corrieron hacia Kiba para felicitarlo. Con enjundia, entre todos cargaron al amante de los perros y al líder del equipo mientras hurras de victoria se oían en todo el lugar.

— ¡Hay que celebrar! ¡Fiesta en mi casa! —gritó el rubio con alegría.

Las personas que apoyaban a los visitantes se entristecieron al darse cuenta de que su equipo había perdido; en contraste, los apoyadores de los "Katon" gritaban, aplaudían y saltaban en su lugar, sin poder reprimir el gozo que sentían ante lo antes presenciado. 

* * *

><p>— ¿No les importa a tus padres que la fiesta sea en tu casa? —le preguntó Sasuke a Naruto mientras salían de los vestidores.<p>

—No. Seguro y mi padre se emociona más que ni los fans. Además, la celebración del pasado triunfo fue en tu casa. ¡Es mi turno de hacerme más popular!

—Como quieras…

— ¡Chicos! —los llamó alguien a sus espaldas. Observaron que por el pasillo corría Sakura hacía ellos con los brazos extendidos. Al llegar a ellos, los abrazó con gran afecto—. ¡Chicos, ganamos! —les dijo feliz.

—Sakura, estás invitada al festejo de esta noche en mi casa— la invitó el rubio. Sakura asintió.

—Así como no te pierdes un partido, no te pierdes una fiesta, ¿verdad, Sakura?— comentó Sasuke con sorna.

Sakura se apartó de ambos, luego miró a Naruto con complicidad para después, ambos reventar a carcajadas. Sasuke suspiró cansado. ¿Por qué tenía unos amigos tan locos? 

* * *

><p>Desde un par de calles antes podía verse y escucharse con claridad el gran festejo que se desenvolvía en la casa de Naruto. La música estaba a todo lo que daba, multitud de adolescentes se mantenían dentro de la casa, como fuera de ésta, disfrutando de las estrellas y de la frescura de la noche en el jardín. Bailaban, comían y bebían. No sólo el equipo ganador estaba en la fiesta, también los fieles animadores disfrutaban de la reunión.<p>

Sakura se hacía paso entre la multitud. Buscaba a Sasuke; mas lo había estado buscando un buen rato sin resultados por lo que, un tanto hastiada de no poder encontrarlo, preguntó por él. Según el informe que consiguió, se encontraba en la cocina. Se dirigió hacia allí. En efecto, allí se encontraba, aunque no estaba solo. ¡Karin estaba con él! ¿Cómo había entrado esa chiflada allí? Tanto a ella como a su club de desquiciadas se les prohibía el paso en cualquier festejo donde Sasuke pudiera estar. Además, la chica esa estaba acosando al pobre Uchiha.

La ira se hizo presente en Sakura, sin embargo, ésta poco le duró. Una punzada de dolor cruzó su corazón. ¿Por qué? Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido. Le estaba doliendo en gran manera ver aquella escena. Karin casi arriba de Sasuke y él ni siquiera intentaba apartarla de sí. ¡Gracias a Dios que no la estaban viendo! Seguro que si Sasuke la hubiera visto le preguntaría por qué ponía esa mueca de sufrimiento y ella no podría contestarle, pues ni ella entendía el porqué de aquella acción.

Aún sin ser detectada, Sakura se marchó de la cocina mientras una sofocación la atrapaba y su pecho se comprimía. ¿Qué estaba pasándole? Salió de la casa de Naruto y se recargó en la pared. ¿Qué era esa sensación de desasosiego? Ya había tenido tiempo que actuaba de manera extraña cuando estaba con Sasuke. Siempre que lo veía sentía mil y un cosas en el estómago, se le revolvía, sentía cosquillas; cuando caminaba a su lado las piernas le temblaban, las manos le sudaban. Según Ino, esos eran síntomas de… eran señales de… enamoramiento.

Abrió los ojos con incredulidad. ¿Enamoramiento? ¿Se había enamorado de su mejor amigo? Negó con la cabeza. Eso no podía ser, pero no existía otra explicación. En años anteriores, si hubiera visto a Sasuke con alguna chica no le importaría en absoluto. Al contrario, estaría feliz por su amigo, pero ahora era diferente. No había duda, se había enamorado de Sasuke Uchiha. ¿Qué tan malo era eso? Malo, muy malo.

—Sakura —escuchó que la llamaban.

Se volvió con rapidez y miró a Sasuke. Qué bueno que sólo un par de lágrimas se había derramado de sus ojos y ya estaban secas. No quería que él la viera llorar.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera? Te he estado buscando, ¿estás bien? —le preguntó el moreno… ¿preocupado?

La pelirrosa parpadeo sorprendida. ¿En verdad Sasuke estaba preocupado por ella?

—Estoy bien yo… iba por… bebidas, sí eso. Naruto me mandó a comprar más sodas —respondió ella escondiendo su malestar y brindándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Ese idiota. No debería mandarte a ti sola. Vamos, te acompaño.

Sakura volvió a parpadear sorprendida. ¿En verdad estaba pasándole esto? Con un leve asentimiento accedió a que el pelinegro la acompañara. Caminaban uno al lado del otro. Sakura alzó la vista y miró el bien parecido perfil del joven. Sonrió. Tal vez el haberse enamorado de él no fuera del todo un error. Quizás, no fuera tan malo, sólo… quizás.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala no se me haya pasado un error enorme. Es todo por ahora. Me gustaria en verdad saber que opinan, pero eso queda en sus manos. Los dejo y se cuidan.<strong>

**Hasta otra.**


	3. Capítulo dos

**Hola a todos. Ah, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada vez que leo un review suyo. Me animan, me animan, gracias por eso. AHora, a ustedes mis lindos y fieles lectores, les dejo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo dos<strong>

Cálculo. Rama de las Matemáticas que se ocupa del estudio de los incrementos en las variables, pendientes de curva, valores máximo y mínimo de funciones y de la determinación de longitudes, áreas y volúmenes. Para Sasuke Uchiha, una de las materias más aburridas que pudieron haber existido.

Primero, la clase que el profesor estaba dando ya la había dado. No obstante, la mayoría del salón tuvo diferentes dudas con respecto a lo explicado y el profesor tuvo que retomar la lección anterior; algo que al Uchiha no le gustaba nada. Él ya había entendido todo, por lo que el que repitieran algo que él ya sabía, le resultaba muy tedioso.

Por otro lado, el clima y el ambiente no ayudaban en nada. Ese día había estado haciendo un calor insoportable, lo que ayudaba a los estudiantes a adoptar una actitud de pereza y él no era la excepción. Algo que también estaba en su contra era que acababan de almorzar. Así que con el intenso calor y la barriga llena, el sueño se apoderaba de él.

Para colmo, Naruto no se mantenía a su lado para entretenerlo un rato. Normalmente se sentaban juntos; sin embargo, el profesor de Cálculo le había tomado una mala idea a Naruto y todas sus clases lo mandaban sentarse hasta la parte de atrás. Lo que le pasaba por ruidoso, escandaloso y hablador.

Con la clara intención de no querer seguir escuchado las aburridas explicaciones del docente y de disfrutar un momento de relajación y hasta de ser posible, una pequeña siesta, cruzó los brazos sobre el pupitre, se inclinó hacia adelante y recostó su frente en los brazos, quedando su rostro oculto.

Cuando parecía que nada podía quitarle su momento de disfrute, sintió un ligero golpe en la cabeza. Se descubrió y miró a todos lados sin encontrar nada diferente. Todo estaba en orden. Sus compañeros seguían prestando atención a la clase. Sintió una corazonada y vio el suelo, descubriendo un papel echo bolita a un lado de su butaca. Lo tomó y lo leyó.

_"Sasuke, pregúntale a Sakura qué le pasa. Está muy rara. Estoy preocupado por ella._

_Naruto"._

Sasuke se torció para mirar hacia la parte trasera. Allí Naruto, sentado en el otro extremo del salón y en la esquina, le hacía señas. Primero fueron para captar su atención, luego dirigió las señas a otra dirección. Sasuke fijó su vista en donde Naruto le indicaba y vio a Sakura, quien, sentada en la fila del lado izquierdo y dos bancas más adelante a un lado de la ventana, parecía no poner atención al maestro, más bien no dejaba de mirar el exterior. El joven frunció el ceño extrañado, según recordaba, de ese lado de la ventana no había más que un terreno baldío y dudaba mucho que hubiera algo interesante en éste. Así que sin esperar más, escribió en un papel y haciendo uso de su maravillosa puntería, se lo arrojó a Sakura. 

La joven ahogó un bostezo. Se sentía cansada y fastidiaba. Y eso que aún faltaban tres largas horas más para terminar con las clases. Al momento de lanzar un suspiro, un papel doblado cayó justo en la mesa de su butaca. Lo desdobló y lo leyó.

_"Naruto quiere saber si algo te está pasando pues estás actuando muy raro. Está preocupado y yo también. _

_Sasuke."_

Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, Sakura sostuvo el papelito esbozando una sonrisa de completa alegría. Le era un sueño el saber que Sasuke en verdad se preocupaba por ella. Para ella eso era algo tan irreal y sin embargo, estaba pasando. Aun sintiéndose muy feliz, escribió:

_"Estoy bien… mejor que nunca"._

* * *

><p>La campana que anunciaba el fin de clases se hizo escuchar y por eso todos los alumnos, suspirando de alivio y ordenando un poco sus útiles, salieron de las aulas, caminaron por los pasillos y por el patio, y finalmente salieron del instituto con la clara intención de olvidarse por un rato de la escuela, llegar a sus casa, comer algo, relajarse un poco con televisión o música y la tarea… bueno, esa sería para mucho después.<p>

No obstante, había jóvenes que aún no podía tener ese momentito de relax debido a que muchos estaban inscritos en algún taller o equipo, por lo que había días que debían mantenerse en el plantel escolar para realizar sus actividades extracurriculares. Sasuke y Naruto eran de estos jóvenes. Ese día, junto al resto del equipo, debían practicar para el último partido de la final, que se había programado para finales del año escolar. Así que sin perder mucho tiempo se dirigieron a la cancha.

No tenían muchas oportunidades de practicar debido a que esta cancha no sólo era para el equipo de béisbol, sino que también para el equipo de soccer y tenis, así que debían turnársela para que no hubiera discordias; por lo que cuando ellos podían practicar lo hacían con las mejores ganas del mundo.

Sasuke estaba por acompañar a su equipo, que se mantenía alrededor del entrenador, quizás para darles una nueva estrategia; pero se detuvo en seco al escuchar, detrás de él, lo que parecía ser una especie de porra con rima, ritmo y toda la cosa.

_"Sasuke, Sasuke es el mejor  
>Y ganará con esfuerzo y sudor."<em>

_"Sasuke, Sasuke triunfará  
>Y a todos derrotará."<em>

Sintiendo de pronto que la ira e indignación se apoderaban de él y pensando que tendría que armarse de mucha paciencia, giró sobre su eje encontrándose a aquellas lunáticas miembros de su club de fans. ¿Qué no se cansaban nunca de andar detrás de él? ¿No se cansaban de tratar de ganarse su amor o al menos su amistad? Les lanzó una mirada fría.

— ¿Qué quieren? —preguntó despectivo.

—No deberías tratar así a la gente, Sasuke —habló una voz muy familiar de entre las lunáticas. Las jóvenes se hicieron a un lado y dejaron ver a Sakura. Sasuke se sorprendió de verla entre aquellas locas.

— ¿Sakura? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La pelirrosa sonrió ampliamente al responder:

—Me nombraron como la nueva líder de tu club. A Karin la sacaron de la escuela, parece ser que en verdad tenía problemas mentales. Hasta ellas estaban de acuerdo con que no era más que una desquiciada. Ahora yo me encargaré de dirigirlas y hacer todo lo que te gusta, animarte y…

— ¡No me interesa lo que vayas a hacer! —la interrumpió el chico con enfado, gritándole—. Yo no necesito un estúpido club de admiradoras, no me sirven. Es más, lo único que hacen al gritar y seguirme por todos lados con sus patéticos regalos es quedar en ridículo con la demás gente. Lo que hacen es tonto. Y no importa quién sea la líder o quienes lo integren, eso del club es basura para mí y eso no cambiará —se puso la gorra, le dio la espalda a las chicas y concluyó con estas últimas palabras dirigidas a Sakura—. No esperaba esto de ti. Me decepcionas.

Y finalmente se marchó a entrenar, sin importarle lo que sus palabras ocasionaron a las chicas. Ellas tenían el sueño de ser reconocidas por Sasuke, por eso habían invitado a Sakura, porque ella era su mejor amiga y lo conocía bien. Ellas también deseaban ser de su agrado, pero ahora ese sueño se vino abajo junto con su espíritu de júbilo y su autoestima. Ya no se creían necesarias, importantes, nada. Ya no servían para nada. Las palabras mal pensadas en verdad pueden causar estragos arrolladores en las personas.

Prueba de ello, Sakura, quien había sido la más afectada por las palabras del Uchiha. No sólo porque había formado parte de algo que Sasuke detestaba, sino que hasta él había dicho que lo había decepcionado. Era cierto, muchas veces había escuchado las quejas de ese club. Sabía a ciencia cierta que Sasuke odiaba a esas fanáticas suyas; entonces ¿por qué había aceptado unírseles? La respuesta era tan obvia. Porque ya no sentía por él mera amistad, ahora sentía amor, amor por ese joven.

Destrozada, salió del bachillerato corriendo mientras las lágrimas, incapaces de seguir en sus ojos, fueron derramadas, recriminándose a sí misma. No paró de llorar y regañarse ni siquiera cuando llegó a su casa, pues se encerró en su habitación y se tumbó sobre su cama. Si quería tener la atención de Sasuke para que la viera como algo más que una amiga debía hacerlo evitando las cosas que a él no le gustaban. Sin embargo, ni una buena idea cruzó su mente. Hizo la tarea, comió porque no lo había hecho al llegar, hizo algo de quehacer doméstico y ya por la noche, a punto de dormir, su mente seguía en blanco.

Se acostó en su cama, se tapó con las sábanas y trató de conciliar el sueño, lo que logró pero no el tiempo suficiente. Como a eso de las cuatro y media o cinco de la mañana, se despertó y supo que no volvería a dormir; por lo que mientras daba vueltas en su cama, trató de pensar en cómo lograría que Sasuke se fijara en ella como posible novia. Parecía que su mente tenía lagunas mentales, sin poder dar paso a un consejo o una plática útil. Hasta que, como un rayo, recordó una conversación entre ella e Ino.

Ese día, ella le había preguntado a su rubia amiga qué era lo que un hombre podría buscar en la chica ideal y le dio una muy larga lista de cosas y actitudes. Las cuales, por cierto, dudaba mucho poder poner en práctica, pero hubo algo que Ino le aseguró muy drásticamente: que los hombres buscaban a una chica bella. Siempre era así. A pesar de no aceptar mucho esta idea, Sakura sabía que la mayoría de los hombres se cegaban por la belleza física, así que era probable que a Sasuke pudiera conquistarlo por ese medio.

Sin esperar un minuto más, se levantó de la cama y encendió la luz, pues aún estaba oscuro y haciendo lo que nunca pensó que haría, comenzó a arreglarse hasta quedar bella a sus ojos. Fue bueno que iniciara desde temprano pues se dio cuenta de que esto era más tardado de lo que supuso. Media hora antes de la entrada a la escuela estaba lista y según ella y sus padres, hermosa. Satisfecha con su resultado, se encaminó a la prepa. 

* * *

><p>Sasuke esperaba sentado en su pupitre a que las clases iniciaran. No le gustaba llegar muy temprano por eso, porque se aburría de esperar. Y Naruto no llegaba hasta que casi había transcurrido media hora de la primera clase. Con la única que pasaba el rato sin aburrirse tanto era con Sakura, pero por una extraña razón aún no había llegado. Eso era sorprendente de su parte, era una adicta a la puntualidad. Más sorpresas llegaron cuando vio a Naruto atravesar la puerta del salón. Él nunca llegaba temprano.<p>

—Qué milagro que llegas a tiempo —dijo el morocho divertido.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Sasuke? Si yo quiero puedo llegar temprano —se defendió el rubio.

Sasuke iba a responder, pero el que todos los chicos se encaminaran a la puerta del aula hizo que su curiosidad fuera más grande que las ganas de seguir fastidiando a su amigo. Tanto él como Naruto dirigieron su vista a la puerta, pero debido a que todos estaban allí acumulados no pudieron ver nada. Se limitaron a escuchar los siguientes comentarios:

—Es hermosa…

—Está bellísima…

—Es un ángel…

Y muchos más comentarios. Ante estos, Sasuke dejó de prestar atención a esta nueva noticia. Quizás era una nueva alumna, o una estudiante de intercambio y por eso todos se estaban así de embobados. No lo supo hasta que la persona que era admirada se hizo paso entre la multitud de hombres, entrando al salón. Tanto Sasuke como Naruto, quedaron impactados con lo que vieron.

¡Una Sakura total y completamente cambiada! Ese día vestía unos jeans ajustados que realzaban su figura, una blusa rosa fuerte sin mangas pegada al cuerpo y sobre ésta un chalequito de manga larga de mezclilla y unas zapatillas negras. Además de que en su cabello se había hecho unos rulos que caían sobre sus hombros de manera encantadora, dándole un toque de inocencia a su rostro, el cual estaba maquillado de manera sutil.

Si bien, el mismísimo Sasuke admitió que su amiga se veía muy bien, sintió un disgusto muy grande. ¿Le molestaba que Sakura tuviera tantas atenciones por parte de los chicos? No. ¿Estaba celoso? Mucho menos. Más bien era la actitud de la chica lo que lo molestaba y tenía que hablar con ella muy seriamente para aclarar ese asuntito. Pensó que en el receso sería buen tiempo de hablar con ella, pero al darse cuenta de que la joven estaba actuando muy diferente a lo normal no pudo resistirse más y al terminar la primera clase, tomó a la chica por el brazo y la sacó del salón ante la atenta mirada de todos.

— ¡Basta, Sasuke! Me lastimas. Suéltame —se quejó la chica por la poca delicadeza con la que el moreno sujetaba su mano y por la brusquedad con la que la jalaba.

— ¡¿Qué está pasando contigo, Sakura? —le preguntó él sin poder disfrazar el disgusto que sentía—. Desde el momento en que te uniste al club ese de locas fue porque algo raro pasaba en ti, pues primero eso y luego este cambio de look. Tú no eres así, tú eres más inteligente y más sencilla. ¿Qué te sucede?

Sakura se abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿En verdad Sasuke se preocupaba por ella? ¿O no era más que un juego de su mente? Además, ¿qué responderle? ¿Callaría esa nueva verdad que había descubierto hacía tan poco tiempo? ¿Se echaría para atrás y no le diría de su amor a Sasuke? ¿No estaba haciendo todos esos cambios para llamar la atención de él, para que la viera como algo más que como su amiga? Y si callaba ahora, ¿todo lo que había estado haciendo sería en vano? ¡No! No podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad. Era el momento perfecto, no había ni existía nada ni nadie más, sólo ellos dos.

—Sasuke —inició con tratando de sonar firme y poniendo la frente en alto—. La verdad es que yo… Sasuke… yo te amo. Todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, todos estos años, me hicieron saber y darme cuenta de que estoy enamorada de ti. Por eso hice todo esto, porque quería que me vieras diferente, que me vieras como más que sólo una amiga o compañera porque… porque… ¡Te amo, Sasuke Uchiha!

Y ante tal declaración todo quedó en silencio. Fue como si toda la atmósfera, todo el ambiente, todo el entorno se hubiese puesto de acuerdo para quedar en un silencio largo, intenso e incómodo. El joven Uchiha, no quitaba sus orbes negros de los jades de ella y sin embargo, su mirada era fría, oscura y hasta cierto grado, tenebrosa.

—Sasuke… —la chica se le acercó y trató de posar su mano en el brazo de él, pero el joven inmediatamente, justo antes de que se rozaran, apartó con brusquedad su brazo para evitar todo contacto con ella—. Sasuke…

—Creí que eras diferente —habló finalmente el moreno y Sakura pudo notar en su voz gran frialdad, rencor, desprecio y… ¿desilusión?—. Creí que eras diferente, pero me equivoqué. Eres igual que todas… o peor.

Y para los oídos de Sakura, estas palabras fueron dichas con un odio, un rencor y de manera tan cruel, que sus ojos no pudieron evitar derramar abundantes lágrimas. No pudieron evitar decirle al chico que tenía enfrente que no quería que pensara eso, que no quería que la confundiera con sus demás fans, que no quería que la lastimara. No pudieron evitar decirle que no quería que la dejara sola, nunca. Y sin embargo, por muy suplicante que fuera su mirada, Sasuke la pasó por alto, dándole la menor importancia, alejándose de ella, dejándola destrozada con su sufrimiento para ella sola. Aquel sufrimiento que sientes al ser rechazado. Aquel sufrimiento que te desgarra por dentro cuando tu amor no es correspondido.

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala no se me haya pasado un error enorme. Es todo por ahora. Me gustaria en verdad saber que opinan, pero eso queda en sus manos. Los dejo y se cuidan.<strong>

**Hasta otra.**


	4. Capítulo tres

**Hola a todos. Bien, después de un rato de andar divagando por ahí, les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic, claro, no sin antes agradecer a cada uno de ustedes por los ánimos que me dan a través de sus reviews, que son sin duda mi alimento, como seguro el de cualquier escritor. Por cierto, le respondo la pregunta a fabiola59: aquí todos tiene diecisiete años, perdón por no ponerlo. Bien, dejo el capi.**

**¡Disfruten!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo tres<strong>

Se echó el agua sobre el rostro. El entrenamiento de ese día había sido uno de los más difíciles, no sólo por lo que el entrenador les había puesto a hacer, también porque el día había sido de los más calurosos y así su rendimiento era un poco más inferior al cotidiano. No obstante, todos habían dado lo mejor de sí, lo que a él le satisfacía en gran manera por ser la cabeza del equipo.

—Sasuke —miró sobre su hombro y se encontró con su rubio amigo—, vamos a ducharnos. Acaban de darme mi mesada y tengo ganas de ramen. Desde hace dos días que no pruebo un poco de ramen y no creo que pueda soportarlo más.

—Naruto —lo llamó mientras dejaban los bates, guantes y bolas de béisbol en el almacén de útiles deportivos—, no puedo ir hoy por ramen, tengo cosas que hacer.

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —inquirió el rubio con gran curiosidad.

—No es algo que te incumba. Además, se supone que la mesada te la dan para los gastos de la escuela, no para que te la gastes en ramen. Recuerda que me debes mucho dinero porque no alcanzas con lo que te dan por andar gastándolo innecesariamente.

Naruto hizo un mohín de irritación al momento de contestar:

— ¿No me digas que piensas cobrármelo?

—Aunque lo hiciera, no me la pagarías. Así que no lo haré. Iré a las duchas, ¿vienes?

—Es un momento te alcanzo, olvidé algo— finalizó el rubio regresando sobre sus pasos. Sasuke dejó que se marchara y él se dirigió a las duchas. No tenía tiempo que perder. Sus padres le habían dado una noticia muy importante para la familia, por lo que toda ésta tenía que estar reunida en la mansión Uchiha. Así que no podía esperar a Naruto.

Terminó de ducharse y vestirse. En una mochila metió su ropa sucia y colgándosela en el hombro salió del cuarto de duchas. Caminó un poco por el largo pasillo que lo conduciría a la salida del plantel, pero a medio pasillo descubrió una figura. Y no cualquier figura, era la figura de la pelirrosa que en una ocasión fue su amiga. Se detuvo.

Allí frente a él, una Sakura con los ojos rojos, hinchados por tanto llorar, con ojeras muy marcadas, y desaliñada, lo miraba con súplica. Una expresión de disgusto se hizo presente en su rostro al momento que seguía su camino sin importarle que aquella chica lo mirara con tanto dolor.

—Sasuke… —susurró ella cuando él pasó a su lado, más el joven no se detuvo—. Sasuke… —volvió a susurrar sin respuesta—. ¡Sasuke, por favor! ¡No me hagas esto, déjame explicarte! —suplicó ella ya sin evitar llorar, yendo detrás del moreno.

—No tengo tiempo, Sakura. Además, no tengo por qué escucharte. Tú y yo hemos roto con cualquier lazo que pudo habernos unido en el pasado. Sigue con tu vida y yo con la mía. No fastidies más.

— ¡Sasuke, no! ¡Dame una oportunidad! —gritó Sakura con agonía sin dejar de seguirlo—. ¡No soy lo que tú piensas! ¡En verdad soy diferente! ¡Déjame demostrártelo! Yo… —se silenció cuando sintió como todo su cuerpo caía al suelo; pues al estar tan ocupada rogando al joven, no se dio cuenta de que estaba por bajar las escaleras que daban acceso al interior de la escuela y al no verlas, cayó de bruces al suelo, quedando boca abajo. Lágrimas de todo brotaron de sus ojos. De vergüenza, de dolor físico y emocional, de todo.

Sasuke escuchó el fuerte golpe y se detuvo, luego escuchó un fuerte llanto y se volvió a mirar a Sakura, que yacía tendida en el suelo y su cuerpo era víctima de las fuertes sacudidas de los sollozos. Sin embargo, el rostro del Uchiha permaneció inmutable, dando a entender que le daba igual lo que a Sakura le pasara o sintiera. De hecho, pensó que era mejor así, quizá sólo era esta la manera de que lo dejara en paz de una vez por todas. Si se sumía en una depresión o algo era porque ella era débil y no soportaba un poco de sufrimiento. Así que, actuando como si nada hubiese ocurrido, siguió su camino dejando a la pelirrosa ahí, devastada, destrozada… otra vez.

Sakura alzó su vista y lo miró irse. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos. ¿Cómo podía ser así? ¡Ese no era el Sasuke que ella conocía! No… no lo era. Escondió su rostro entre el suelo y sus brazos, aún se mantenía en el piso y ella prefirió quedarse allí. Ese era su lugar perfecto, pues así era como se mantenía su espíritu, su vida. En los suelos. Lloró nuevamente, tendida allí. Nada ni nadie podría ayudarla. Se equivocó.

— ¡Sakura! —escuchó que la llamaba una voz que conocía muy bien. Pudo haberse levantado, pero no sintió las fuerzas que necesitaba y no quería levantarse. Hasta que sintió como aquella persona llegaba a su lado—. Sakura, por Dios, ¿qué te pasó?

La persona la levantó por el brazo y ella, aún sin dejar de llora, miró aquellos ojos azules que para ella eran un bálsamo para sus heridas. Siempre era así.

—Naruto… ¡Naruto! —y se abalanzó sobre su mejor amigo, llorando sobre su pecho. Él sólo correspondió el abrazo. Sabía que ella lo necesitaba.

…

Los dos se mantenían en la azotea de la casa del rubio. Él la había invitado al darse cuenta de que necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse. Y lo había hecho. Le había contado todo lo que sentía por Sasuke y el gran rechazo que había sufrido por parte de él y cómo fue que su relación cambió tanto. El rubio había escuchado todo atento y al finalizar, se había tornado muy serio, algo extraño en él.

—Sasuke es más idiota de lo que pensé —fue lo que Naruto dijo. Sakura miraba el horizonte, ya había dejado de llorar.

—Pero… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué me trata como a todas? —inquirió ella triste, era algo que no entendía. Naruto pareció pensarlo un poco antes de contestar:

—Porque Sasuke no puede reconocer entre el verdadero amor y la obsesión. Como todas las chicas están detrás de él, piensa que todas ellas sólo lo quieren por su físico o su dinero y no por lo que es. Cuando nos conoció, descubrió que aún quedaba gente honesta que veía el interior de una persona. Pero cuando tú le hiciste saber tus verdaderos sentimientos él los confundió con la admiración que sienten todas. Lamentablemente, él no cambiará de parecer con respecto a ese asunto y por eso jamás le dará una oportunidad a nadie… ni a ti.

Sakura miró al rubio con expresión sorprendida. Negó con la cabeza.

—No puede ser, ¡no puede juzgar a la gente de esa manera! No puede, no puede tratarnos así. Él lo que necesita es que alguien le haga ver la realidad. Que le haga ver que no todos son superficiales. Yo podría…

— ¡Sakura no! —la interrumpió Naruto irritado—. No puedes hacer eso, entiende. Sasuke es un cabeza dura y hagas lo que hagas, intentes lo que intentes, no funcionará. Quien terminará perdiendo serás tú. Saldrás más herida de lo que ya estás…

— ¡No lo juzgues!

—No lo juzgo, lo conozco y sé que es así. Haz lo que te digo, darte pro vencida y no sufras. ¡No te causes dolor a ti misma por alguien que no lo vale! Es por tu bien y tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de eso.

Sakura ya no dijo nada. ¿Darse por vencida? ¿Esa era la solución? No, su corazón le decía que no, pero tan sólo había sufrido un par de rechazos y pensaba que no soportaría uno más. ¿Qué hacer?

Toda la tarde pensó en cómo actuar de ahora en adelante. Caminaba por aquel puente observando los autos ir y venir en la autopista. Sabía que no debía precipitarse con su decisión. Tenía que darle tiempo al tiempo y eso es lo que haría, quizás las cosas volvieran a como eran antes. Mas no fue así.

Había pasado una semana desde el segundo rechazo por parte de Sasuke hacia Sakura. Tan sólo una semana y él dispuesto estaba a echarle en cara el hecho de que era como "cualquiera" en toda oportunidad que se presentase. Nunca dejaba de demostrarle o decirle del desprecio que sentía por ella y eso Sakura ya no podía soportarlo. Descubrió que Sasuke no era más que sólo un rencoroso y que no tenía la humildad suficiente para perdonar alguien. Saber esto la lastimó mucho.

—Chicos —entró el director en el aula—. Les tengo una noticia. Su profesor de lengua extranjera será cambiado. Así que espero sean ambles con su nuevo profesor y que se la lleven bien con él. Su nuevo maestro, el joven Itachi Uchiha.

Y cuando el presentado entró en el salón, todas la chicas se maravillaron por el atractivo del hombre. Vestía con un pantalón y una camisa de manga larga, ambos de vestir, su cabello negro era largo atado en una coleta baja, sus ojos eran profundos y negros, adornados con unas largas pestañas y unas ojera marcadas alrededor de sus ojos que le daban un toque encantador. Además, por debajo de la camisa podía observarse lo atlético de su cuerpo. Sin duda, un ser muy apuesto y lo primero que pensaron las chicas fue que tendrían que llamar su atención a como diera lugar.

—Espero serles de su agrado —dijo el nuevo docente con una sonrisa que deslumbró a más de una.

De esta manera la clase empezó y la mayoría prestó más que la acostumbrada atención, hasta que por fin las clases terminaron. Sakura estaba por salir del plantel cuando recordó que olvidó algo en el salón. Volvió sobre sus pasos. Si seguía de esa manera, terminaría igual o más distraída que Naruto. Caminaba por los pasillos, cuando antes de doblar por uno, escuchó un par de voces conocidas.

—Así que no te la pasas bien en la escuela, ¿eh, hermanito?

—No Itachi. Las fastidiosas molestias conocidas como chicas no me dejan en paz ni un solo momento. Además, la gente aquí es muy hipócrita. No son lo que piensas. Quieren ser tus amigos un momento y al día siguiente resultan con otra cosa. ¡Falsedades!

Sakura sintió como su corazón se comprimía dentro de su pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¡Sasuke estaba injuriándola injustamente! A pesar de sentir un profundo dolor, la ira no hizo esperarse. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mentiroso?

—En verdad lamento escuchar eso, Sasuke.

Esto fue el acabose para ella. El saber que alguien podía creerle a Sasuke, hizo que se molestar aún más. Ella era la víctima. Su fuerte personalidad afloró de ella.

—Bueno, tengo que ir a la sala de maestros, nos vemos después hermanito —escuchó cómo Itachi se despedía y cómo sus pasos se perdían al caminar por el lado contrario a donde ella estaba.

Ahora sí dobló el pasillo encontrándose con Sasuke. Allí estaban los dos, frente a frente. El rostro de ella demostraba furia y el de él se mantenía inexpresivo.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a decir esas mentiras sobre mí? ¡Yo no soy ninguna hipócrita! —le reclamó la pelirrosa.

—Eres como todas las demás, pero eso ya lo habíamos discutido y yo ya no quiero ni dirigirte la palabra, así que adiós.

— ¡Espera! ¡No te atrevas a huir! ¡Cobarde! —gritó ella más que furiosa. Sasuke se detuvo sobre sus pasos, ¿lo había llamado cobarde? Eso lo molesto y mucho—. Así es, eres un cobarde porque siempre sales corriendo cuando quiero hablar contigo. ¡No! No sólo cuando yo quiero hablar, también rehúyes a todas las chicas que quieren conversar contigo.

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó molesto—. Ninguna cualquiera como tú tiene derecho de decirme cómo soy o qué debo o no hacer. Así que cierra tu boca. Eres peor de lo que pensaba. No te funciona tu jugarreta y por eso empiezas a tratarme con desprecio. ¿Pues que querías de mí? ¿Dinero? ¿Fama? ¿Qué?

— ¡Tu amor, maldita sea! ¡Tu amor! Quería tu amor.

— ¡A otro perro con ese hueso! Tú querías algo que pudieras disfrutar y pensaste que diciéndome que me amabas lo lograrías. ¿Pues qué crees? El plan falló. No soy estúpido.

— ¡Sí lo eres! Y más que sólo estúpido porque no me dejas explicarte las cosas. Naruto tenía razón, eres un irrazonable, cabeza dura…

— ¡Ah! Ahora que no me tienes a mí, irás detrás de mi mejor amigo y lo pondrás en mi contra ¿eh?

— ¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eres un infeliz calumniador! ¡Eres de lo peor Sasuke Uchiha! Pero esto no seguirá así. Te olvidaré, no significarás nada para mí. Y lo haré porque me hace daño amarte y ya no quiero sufrir por ti. ¡No lo mereces! Ni tú mereces que alguien sufra por ti ni yo no merezco sufrir por alguien con una actitud como la tuya.

Y sin ya poder detener las lágrimas, Sakura salió corriendo de allí. No podía seguir con eso, si se empeñaba por ganar el amor de Sasuke acabaría sumida en una depresión terrible y si eso empeoraba, podría tener ganas hasta de morir. ¡No! No caería tan bajo por alguien que no la apreciaba.

No dejó de llorar ni le importó no ver por dónde iba ni no mirar quién pudiera estar viéndola, nada. Simplemente corrió con todo lo que pudo, por lo que no se dio cuenta cuando Itachi pasó a su lado y que, si bien no la detuvo, sintió una gran curiosidad por saber porque aquella linda chica de cabello rosa lloraba.

Mientras tanto, Sasuke seguía plantado donde mismo. No había movido un músculo ni un milímetro. ¿Que Sakura lo olvidaría? Volvió a replantearse la pregunta un par de veces, hasta que una carcajada llena de locura salió de su garganta. ¡Sí claro! Como si eso fuese posible. Había escuchado centenares de veces lo mismo por parte de otras chicas y ninguna había cumplido con sus palabras. ¿Sakura lograría hacerlo? Volvió a reír, ahora con ironía. ¡Por supuesto que no lo haría! Ella era igual que las demás. Quizás durara unos días enojada, molesta, pero nada más. Entre más tiempo pasara, más volvería su nueva actitud de loca admiradora. Y seguro de sí mismo, Sasuke emprendió el regreso a su casa

* * *

><p><strong>Ojala no se me haya pasado un error enorme. Es todo por ahora. Me gustaria en verdad saber que opinan, pero eso queda en sus manos. Una vez más, graicas a todos. Los dejo y se cuidan.<strong>

**Hasta otra.**


	5. Capítulo cuatro

**Hola a todos. Aquí otra vez reportándome con el siguiente capítulo de este fic experimental, por desgracias les dego que este capi est´muy corto, lo siento en verdad, pero para ese entonces la inspiración anda por los suelos; de cualquier modo, esta semana subo el siguiente capítulo, como recompensa por ese mini capi.**

**Agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por sus hermosos comentarios, así como a aquellos que leen y que no se anima na dejar review, también les agradezco y claro, por poner que en les gusta esta historia. Por ustedes, la conti.  
><strong>

**¡Disfruten!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cuatro<strong>

¿Lo había conseguido? ¡No, claro que no! Sakura no pudo haber logrado cumplir con sus palabras. Era ridículo. Pero si no era así, ¿por qué había estado actuando los últimos días como si nada? Como si jamás le hubiera dicho sus sentimientos. Actuaba como lo que eran antes… simples amigos.

—Sasuke, dile a Naruto que me devuelva mi cartera… ¡Naruto! —gritaba Sakura mientras iba detrás del rubio, que no hacía más que ir de acá para allá con saltitos poco masculinos.

Sí, así eran antes de que Sakura hablara de sus sentimientos y por una extraña razón no parecía agradarle mucho la idea. Sasuke resopló cansado. Por una vez en su vida deseó que el profesor hiciera su aparición ya y así poner control a aquel par de jóvenes que no hacían más que ponerse en ridículo a ellos mismos y a él.

* * *

><p>Las clases habían finalizado ya y Sasuke se encontraba en el bebedero, en el patio trasero. Había días tan calurosos que la botella de agua que siempre cargaba no le alcanzaba, así que tenía que ir al bebedero a tomar del agua de allí. No era de su total agrado, pero no había más.<p>

—Sasuke —escuchó que lo llamaban. Se volvió y se encontró con su hermano mayor.

— ¿Qué quieres? —contestó con fastidio.

Si bien su relación no era mala, tampoco era de las mejores. Admitía que el tiempo que Itachi había estado estudiando fuera de su casa lo extrañó mucho. No obstante, ahora que había vuelto lo veía hasta el hastío, incluso en la escuela y ya empezaba a molestarse.

—Escuché por allí que Sakura está enamorada de ti, ¿es cierto eso, Sasuke? —inquirió el mayor de los Uchiha sin rodeos. Sasuke arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Quién te dijo eso?

—Ya sabes que las lenguas ni aquí ni en ningún otro lugar se callan un buen chisme. Ahora responde mi pregunta.

—Es cierto, ¿por qué querías saberlo?

—Es que me da la impresión de que no correspondes sus sentimientos, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas en nada, ¿por qué? —volvió a cuestionar el menor ya cansado de hacer tantas preguntas sin llegar a nada.

—En ese caso no te importaría que yo me hiciera cargo de Sakura, ¿o sí? Se ha puesto muy bonita y según tu rubio amigo es una chica fabulosa. Así que he pensado en conquistarla, ¿te molesta?

Sasuke miró a su hermano mayor con incredulidad. Luego, su rostro se tornó serio nuevamente, borrando la expresión anterior y contestó:

—Haz lo que quieras, Itachi. Sakura no me importa en lo más mínimo. Es más, si me la sacas de encima me harías un gran favor, así como me has estado alivianando la carga con otras chicas —y es que Itachi también era popular entre las chicas—. Si logras hacer lo que te propones bien por ti y por mí, una carga menos.

Y el Uchiha habló sin saber que Sakura se encontraba escuchando todo, recargada en la puerta que daba acceso al patio trasero. No podía retener las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos. Ella ya se había determinado olvidar a Sasuke. Ya no tenía por qué llorar por él; pero apenas comenzaba su largo camino de olvido, por eso es que aún le dolía el despreció que él mostraba para con ella.

Sin embargo, su decisión ya estaba tomada y nada ni nadie haría que cambiara de parecer. Ya sabía cómo era Sasuke, siempre andaba de levanta falsos y ella ya no soportaba eso. Se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano en un brusco movimiento, regularizó su respiración y dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Sasuke —habló saliendo de su escondite. Los hombres la miraron serios—. Naruto me dijo que te dieras prisa. Que hoy tenían que ir a no sé dónde y no tenía todo tu tiempo ya que debía llegar a casa a tiempo. Recuerda que el auto se lo prestó su padre y en cuanto a ese asunto, Minato es muy estricto.

—Lo sé, Sakura. Voy para allá —se colgó su mochila en el hombro y sin volverse a mirarlos se fue de allí.

—Sakura… —murmuró Itachi al notar como ella se había tornado triste. Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas—. ¿Lo… escuchaste todo?

Ella asintió y antes de que él pudiera hablar escucharon un grito.

— ¡Ahí está Itachi-sensei! —y un sinfín de jóvenes mujeres se dirigieron hacia él, corriendo.

— ¡Dios mío! —exclamó retrocediendo con una expresión de susto en su rostro. Ahora entendía a Sasuke. Ser tan famoso no siempre era bueno.

—Vamos, por aquí —le dijo Sakura dejando de lado su tristeza y tomado a Itachi por la mano, sacándolo de las instalaciones del bachillerato con un grupo de lunáticas atrás de ellos.

* * *

><p>El grupo de chicas se había separado para abarcar más terreno y buscar a Itachi por la ciudad pues se les había perdido de vista.<p>

Itachi y Sakura se mantenían sentados en una banca de la plaza, ambos con unas gafas oscuras, unas gorras y vestidos con una gabardina negra mientras pasaban desapercibidos de aquellas fanáticas. Itachi suspiró de alivio. Si no hubiese sido por Sakura ¡quién sabe dónde estaría en ese momento!

—Muchas gracias por ayudarme —agradeció sinceramente mientras sacaba de su caja de cigarrillos uno de éstos y se lo metía a la boca.

—No tienes nada que agradecer yo… ¡Oye! ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —Sakura le arrebató el cigarrillo antes de que lo prendiera y con rápido movimiento, le quitó la caja—. ¿Sabías que esto es veneno puro? No quiero que vuelvas a fumar delante de mí y si es posible en ningún otro momento, ¿de acuerdo?

Itachi frunció el ceño sorprendido. Qué chica más extraña. Luego sonrió de medio lado. Le recordaba a su madre.

—Supongo que debe ser difícil ser, ahora sí que "adorado" por casi la mitad del colegio, ¿no? —Volvió a hablar la pelirrosa—. Pero a esas chicas en verdad les gustas… y mucho.

Itachi asintió, después la miró a ella profundamente al momento de preguntar:

— ¿Y a ti? ¿No te gusto?

Sakura enfrentó la negra y profunda mirada de él y sonriéndole, respondió:

—Sería muy difícil que no me gustaras, Itachi, pero estoy tratando de que ese gusto no pase a otro nivel. Tú eres muy popular entre las mujeres y no quiero que pienses que lo que yo puedo darte es lo mismo que las demás te dan. Ya cometí una vez el error de enamorarme de alguien popular y no te ofendas, pero no quiero volver a cometer el mismo error. Además, no puedo asegurarte que no sea yo la que crea que contigo encontré el amor verdadero y luego te destroce el corazón al descubrir que no era amor lo que sentía.

—Ese otro alguien es Sasuke, ¿verdad? —preguntó Itachi con tristeza. Sakura asintió—. Sí, él no puede distinguir algunos sentimientos de otros.

—No importa. Yo ya me hice la promesa de olvidarlo por completo.

— ¿Cómo estás tan segura de poder hacerlo? ¿Cómo conseguirás olvidarlo?

—Con fuerza de voluntad, Itachi. Siempre me destaqué por tener una fuerza de voluntad muy grande y lograr combatir mis debilidades. Además, me he dado cuenta de que Sasuke es un daño para mi persona, como los cigarrillos. Y lo más inteligente es que, cuando sabes que algo te hace daño, tratas de removerlo de tu vida por mucho que te cueste hacerlo, es por tu bien. Y mi bien es olvidar a tu hermano. No soy masoquista… no me gusta sufrir. No quiero sufrir más.

Un par de lágrimas solitarias rodaron por las mejillas de ella, mas fueron las únicas que salieron de sus ojos. En ese momento, Itachi pensó que esa joven era única y que Sasuke había sido un completo idiota al rechazarla de esa manera y hacerla sufrir de ese modo. Sí, su hermano pequeño era un total estúpido.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, no pude evitar poner esta escenita ItaSaku, es mi pareja favorita en esta sección de Naruto, así que y sí, tambipen me gustaría tener un profe como Ita-kun XD. En fin, vemos que Saku está súper decidida a olvidar a Sasuke y qué bueno, acá el chico es medio pedante, ¿no?<br>**

**Ojala no se me haya pasado un error enorme. Es todo por ahora. Me gustaria en verdad saber que opinan, pero eso queda en sus manos. Una vez más, graicas a todos. Los dejo y se cuidan.**

**Hasta otra.**


	6. Capítulo cinco

**Hola a todos. Y como dicen por alli, lo prometido es deuda, asi que, como les informe hace unos dias, aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia. Gracias a todos por sus lindos comentarios y claro, por esas alertas de que siguen ponindo que les gusta el fic. En verdad me hacen feliz. Ahora les dejo el capi.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo cinco<strong>

Y el tiempo había pasado, indetenible y sin que nadie pudiese evitarlo. Ahora la mayoría de los alumnos de tercer grado estaban muy ocupados tomando diferentes decisiones. Entre ellas estaba la de seguir con los estudios o dejarlos por la paz. Y los que optaran por continuar los estudios se la mantenían de aquí para allá viendo posibilidades, opciones de buenas universidades.

Eso era en lo que Sakura se la mantenía pensativa. Ella no podría entrar en una institución de nivel superior de la alta sociedad como seguro harían Sasuke y Naruto. Tampoco podía dejar a la ligera el asunto. Ya se había entrevistado con varios directores de universidades, si bien de las menos costosas, sí excelentes en la calidad de enseñanza.

De hecho, es este momento, en sus manos tenía un folleto de otra universidad que se veía muy prometedora, además de que le ofrecían una beca por sus excelentes calificaciones. Quizás después iría. Por ahora debía mantener su completa concentración en los exámenes finales. A decir verdad, esa tarde Naruto, Sasuke y ella irían a cada del Uchiha a estudiar. Siempre había utilizado este método de estudio. Desde que eran niños. 

* * *

><p>El entrenamiento terminó. Ahora más que nunca los "Katon" estaban manteniendo su mente en el juego y entrenaban con ahínco, ya que dentro de poco jugarían la final de béisbol y si ganaban obtendrían la fama a nivel bachillerato y hasta podrían darles una beca por excelentes deportistas a todo el equipo. Aunque puede que Sasuke no la necesitara ya que contaba con el respaldo monetario y sus buenas notas, pero Naruto… bueno, su situación era diferente.<p>

El equipo completo se desintegró para ir cada quien a su casa.

— ¿Así que piensas entrevistarte con otro director, Sakura? —preguntó Naruto a su amiga mientras caminaban a casa de Sasuke.

—Así es, más vale hacer todo este proceso ahora y no dejarlo para el último momento cuando más presión tenemos. ¿Ustedes ya decidieron en dónde entrar?

—Aún no estoy seguro —contestó el rubio con nerviosismo—. Ni siquiera creo querer seguir estudiado. Admitámoslo, no soy muy bueno para esto, no es mi fuerte.

—Tú nunca cambiarás, Naruto. Dime, Sasuke, ¿tú ya pensaste a qué escuela asistirás?

—No, Sakura, no he pensado —respondió el Uchiha con frialdad—. No tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. El partido más importante de la temporada se acerca y debo permanecer con todos mis sentidos en éste. No me importa a qué universidad me vayan a meter.

Sakura miró al moreno con molestia. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera así? Siempre viendo las cosas malas de las cosas. Era increíble lo mucho que había cambiado. Ella había logrado cumplir con su palabra. En este caso, el tiempo había sido su aliado, pero él seguía con una actitud poco soportable. Sabía que no la trataría como antes, jamás. No obstante, eso ya no la perturbaba para nada. Si la quería o dejaba de quererla le daba igual. 

* * *

><p>— ¿Cómo que no puedes ir? —inquirió el ojinegro con ira. ¿Quién se creía esa chica que era? ¿Qué rayos le estaba pasando? O era… ¿qué le pasaba a él?<p>

Sakura cerró la puerta de su casillero al ya tener en su poder los útiles que necesitaba y miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo siento mucho, Sasuke, pero el lunes a primera hora tengo el examen de ingreso a la universidad y tengo muchísimo que estudiar. Quiero aprovechar todo el día del domingo para hacerlo.

—Pero es el último partido que tenemos antes de salir y tú nuca te has perdido uno, ¿por qué ahora?

—Siempre hay una primera vez, Sasuke. Además, con mi presencia o sin ella sé que ustedes ganarán, confío en ello. En verdad lo lamento. Nos vemos.

Y Sakura se fue alejando por el pasillo, dejando atrás a un Sasuke más que furioso y así se fue a su casa. Al llegar, azotó la puerta con una fuerza que toda la mansión retumbo. Itachi salió de su habitación al escuchar el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse y observó como Sasuke subía las escaleras, caminaba por el pasillo y entraba a su habitación, azotando la puerta también, con un genio de lo peor. Itachi arqueó sus cejas sorprendido, ¿qué había pasado? Se encaminó al cuarto de su hermano menor y tocó la puerta. No hubo respuesta. Volvió a tocar.

— ¡Lárgate! —gritó la voz de Sasuke al otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que era Itachi y que le preguntaría qué era lo que tenía y actuaría como un empalagoso hermano mayor que procura el bien de su pequeño hermano y… ¡Ah! ¡No tenía tiempo para eso! ¡No estaba de humor para eso!

—Sasuke abre la puerta. Déjame entrar. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. No me pasa nada. No tengo nada. Déjame tranquilo. Quiero descansar es todo.

— ¿Un día difícil? —preguntó el mayor con la esperanza de que Sasuke le abriera la puerta.

— ¡No te importa, largo!

—Sasuke ya es suficiente. Entiendo que un niño actúe de esa manera, ¿pero tú? Se supone que ya eres un hombre y no, no eres más que un irracional, orgulloso y colérico bebé. ¡Eres débil! Siempre te dejas dominar por tus emociones en lugar de tú controlarlas a ellas, por eso eres débil.

— ¡Cállate, Itachi! ¡No estoy para aguantar tus patéticos sermones! ¡Vete de aquí!

—No hasta que entiendas que lo que haces terminará por acabarte a ti y a los demás que te rodean. ¿Si no puedes controlarte a ti mismo cómo puedes organizar un equipo de béisbol? Los débiles pierden la batalla siempre, ¿no entiendes? ¡Sasuke!

Ya no hubo respuesta. Itachi dio un puñetazo a la puerta. Allá Sasuke y su actitud de "no acepto ningún consejo de nadie". Si quería arruinarse la vida que se la arruinara. Él y sus padres siempre les dieron consejos de todo, si no los sabía aprovechar ya a esa edad era por culpa de él y de nadie más que de él. Se alejó del cuarto de su hermano y entró al suyo. 

* * *

><p>El tan esperado día había llegado. Donde se decidiría de una vez por todas qué equipo quedaría como el campeón a nivel bachillerato. Todos se encontraban en el estadio de la ciudad. Nuevamente, el partido se había vuelto bastante complicado. ¿Y cómo no? ¡Era el último y el más difícil! Una vez más se encontraban en la última ronda. Los "Katon" bateaban y el equipo contrincante pichaba.<p>

Sasuke miraba todo desde la banca. Miró el tablero que indicaba cuantas carreras llevaba cada equipo. Chasqueó la lengua con enojo mal disimulado. El equipo adversario iba delante de ellos con un par de carreras y ellos tenían a Neji en la primera base y a Lee en la tercera. Una gran ventaja era que apenas contaban con un out.

— ¡Strike tres! ¡Ponchado! —las palabras del árbitro llegaron a los oídos del Uchiha y esto le dijo que ya no tenían un solo out.

—Lo lamento, Sasuke, no pude darle a ni una —se disculpó el pítcher del equipo. El moreno le lanzó una mirada asesina a su rubio amigo mientras tomaba el palo de madera. Era su turno de batear y debía hacerlo sin cometer una falla. Gracias al idiota de Naruto, ahora tenían dos out y debía evitar el tercero.

El pelinegro se colocó en su posición. Debía concentrarse, algo que muy a su pesar no había estado haciendo en el transcurso del partido. Su mete divagaba en otras cosas… para ser más exactos, pensaba en cierta pelirrosa que debía estar allí y no estaba.

— ¡Strike uno! —gritó el árbitro cuando Sasuke abanicó el bate y no logró darle a la pelota.

— ¡Demonios! —bramó molesto. Esto no estaba bien. Si fallaba las otras dos ocasiones perderían y él no podía permitirse una derrota. No obstante, su concentración estaba pésima y si no hacía algo al respecto…

— ¡VAMOS EQUIPO! —Escuchó como una cantidad de voces gritaban, animándolos. Tanto él como los demás dirigieron su vista a donde escucharon que venían las porras. Sasuke se sorprendió de ver a sus locas fanáticas, justo a un lado del entrenador, portando carteles y demás con el nombre del equipo y el logotipo.

Sasuke abrió mucho los ojos y se sorprendió aún más, al notar como la cabellera rosa de Sakura sobresalía de entre todas las demás jóvenes. ¡Había asistido al partido! Se sintió contento, como jamás se hubiera sentido antes, así como el resto del equipo. Sin embargo, el moreno tampoco pudo reaccionar al momento por la sorpresa que sentía. Así que no movió ni un músculo cuando el pítcher lanzó la pelota y ésta pasó de largo.

— ¡Strike dos! —gritó el árbitro.

— ¡Concéntrate equipo! —escuchó la voz de Sakura que sobresalía de las demás. Parpadeó varias veces para salir de su asombro. Apretó el bate hasta que los nudillos se le hicieron blancos por la fuerza. Que lanzaran la siguiente bola, ahora menos que nunca estaba dispuesto a fallar.

Por un momento todo quedó en silencio. Lo único que se escuchó con claridad fue el sonido que hizo el grueso palo de madera al impactarse con la bola. Los apostadores de "Katon" se levantaron con expectación mientras la voz del comentarista se oía:

— ¡Y allá va la pelota, damas y caballeros! Se va… se va… ¡Se fue! ¡Se voló la barda! Señoras y señores esto es… ¡un home run! ¡Con un home run los "Katon" ganan la contienda! ¡En la última entrada, con dos out y dos strikes! ¡GANAN CON UNA CARRERA!

La mayoría del estadio rompió en gritos y aplausos de felicidad. Mientras tanto, Neji y Lee completaban las carreras que empatarían con el equipo adversario y Sasuke recorría las bases para darles la carrera de victoria. Una vez llegó al plato final, todos los del equipo alzaron al Uchiha contentos de haber logrado el triunfo que los llevaría a una fama intercolegial. Todos recibieron el trofeo con gozo.

Sakura observaba el trofeo que los "Katon" había ganado. Estaba orgullosa de ellos. Así se trabajaba en equipo. Ya Naruto y los demás le habían agradecido que estuviera allí en un momento tan crucial para ellos; claro, todos excepto Sasuke, pero eso no le interesaba a ella.

— ¿Por qué no puedes venir a la fiesta, Sakura? —chilló el rubio exigiendo una explicación.

—Porque tengo que estudiar, Naruto, mañana es mi examen. El partido no me lo perdería por nada porque ustedes son mis amigos y se merecen mi apoyo. Además, todos son las estrellas aquí, por su arduo esfuerzo y trabajo. La fiesta si me la perderé, no es tan importante para mí, pero para ustedes sí. Así que ve y diviértete, ya me contarás qué pasó.

—Está bien, Sakura. Nos vemos mañana —se despidió Naruto un tanto disconforme pero con una sonrisa. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo y se fue de allí. Estaba por salir del estadio cuando una voz la detuvo. Se volvió y miró a Sasuke, tan serio como siempre.

— ¿Qué? —Inquirió ella con una ceja arqueada—. ¿Piensas insultarme por haber venido? ¿Porque te "seguí" aun cuando dije que no lo haría? ¿Porque…?

—Gracias por venir —la cortó él sin ganas de escucharla.

—No me las des. No lo hice por ti, fue por el equipo.

Y antes de que Sasuke pudiera decirle algo, la joven le dio la espalda y con paso veloz se alejó de allí. _"No más, Sasuke Uchiha"_ pensó la pelirrosa. _"Por ti, nada más"._

* * *

><p><strong>Eso es Saku, asi se hace, lo lograste, lo cumpliste. Por fin te importa un cacahuate ese pretencioso Uchiha. Felicidades! Quien me apoya? A que es genial que lo hicera. Por supuesto! Pero oh, oh. Como que a Sasuke no le ha gustado tu determinacion. Hm, que pasara ahora? Jijiji, yo si lo se. Por cierto, este es el penultimo capitulo, asi es, uno mas y se acaba, pero no se cuando pueda colgarlo porque voy a entrar ya a la escuela y pues voy a estar ocupada, asi que me temo que tendre que dejarlos en expectativa. Los siento.<strong>

**Ojala no se me haya pasado un error enorme. Es todo por ahora. Me gustaria en verdad saber que opinan, pero eso queda en sus manos. Una vez más, graicas a todos. Los dejo y se cuidan.**

**Hasta otra.**


	7. Capítulo seis

**Hola a todos. Oh, oh, he tardado un buen de tiempo en actualizar, pero les dije que la escuela en verdad me deja agotada. Hm, ni modo. En fin, aqui les traigo el ultimo capitulo de este fic experimental, ojala les guste y no se por que siento que los decepcione, pero habra que ver. Gracias por sus cometarios a todos.**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo seis<strong>

_"La fiesta es en verdad maravillosa"_, pensó Sakura al momento de mirar por tercera vez su alrededor. El salón era extenso, los suficiente para retener a la generación preparatoriana que ese día se graduaba. Las decoraciones eran muy refinadas y aun así daban un toque de diversión. El sonido satisfacía las expectativas de todos. Las parejas y las personas que se hallaban en la pista de baile, mantenían divertidos a los espectadores. La comida, las bebidas y la botana era algo de las cosas que más se disfrutaban en aquella fiesta. En general, una digna graduación.

— ¡Chicos y chicas! —Itachi, que era el chaperón esa noche, llamó la atención de todos con un micrófono—. En este momento iniciaremos con el espectáculo de las fuentes danzarinas que podremos observar gracias a la iluminación en varios colores que se ha colocado. Así que damas y caballeros, les pediré que en orden pasen al patio trasero del salón, donde se llevará a cabo el espectáculo.

Todos los jóvenes gritaron de emoción ante el anuncio y con gran alegría se encaminaron al patio. Así es, el espectáculo de las fuentes era parte de la renta del salón. ¿Exageraron? Un poco, quizás; pero en este caso el dinero no había sido un problema y todo el alumnado había decidido festejar en grande y con lo mejor. En este momento, lo único que podían tener en mente, era disfrutar de las fuentes danzarinas que ya empezaban a bailar al compás de la música, de una manera asombrosa. Todos se mantenían atentos.

—Esto es realmente hermoso —susurró Sakura a medio espectáculo, aunque su susurro llegó a los oídos de Sasuke, quien se mantenía a su lado. La miró profundamente y ella sintió su mirada por lo que posó sus ojos verdes en él, preguntándole con estos qué le pasaba y él no calló.

—Tú eres mucho más hermosa —soltó el moreno causando una reacción de sorpresa en la muchacha, quien lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder dar crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar.

Y no, no le daría crédito. No sabía si era un plan de su amigo para hacerla bajar sus defensas, pero si fuera así, ella ya era inmune a él. No se dejaría vencer. Apartó su mirada de él y bajó la cabeza para evitar verlo al momento que decía con firmeza:

—Nos vemos, Sasuke, tengo que irme —y sin esperar respuesta del moreno, se hizo paso entre sus compañeros para salir de allí, sin terminar de ver el espectáculo.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, espera! —trató de detenerla el Uchiha, también haciéndose paso entre la multitud de jóvenes. Sin embargo, ella ya estaba fuera de su alcance y más porque Naruto lo detuvo y lo jaló a otro lado. Así que sólo pudo observar como la pelirrosa se marchaba del lugar.

* * *

><p>Sasuke caminaba por las calles de Tokio con desgana. Ya habían pasado unas tres semanas desde que él y sus amigos se habían graduado. Tres semanas y ni una pequeña señal de ella. Sí, ella, Sakura Haruno a quien por una desconocida razón no había podido sacar de su mente en todos estos días. Eso era algo extraño para él y más porque una parte de sí le decía que la necesitaba. La extrañaba en demasía.<p>

Por eso, allí estaba, como todos los días, yendo de allí para acá por Tokio, aún cuando no tenía ganas ni de caminar. Pero lo impulsaba la esperanza de encontrarse con Sakura por ahí. Deseaba verla por lo menos un momento. Por muy pequeño que fuese se daría abasto. Y su súplica fue escuchada, porque la vio; sin embargo, en ese mismo momento deseo no haberlo hecho. Allí estaba ella, tan glamurosa y encantadora a sus ojos, mas no estaba sola. Un joven la acompañaba teniéndola estrechada entre sus brazos y lo peor de todo era que él la besaba con libertad y ella correspondía esos besos con gusto.

Algo dentro de Sasuke se rompió al ver aquella escena. Y fue en ese momento que lo comprendió todo. Se había enamorado de Sakura como nunca pensó enamorarse de alguien. Se enamoró de aquella a quien trató como basura. Se enamoró de alguien en verdad diferente. Quedó tan afectado con lo que observó que no pudo moverse de allí. Por lo que cuando Sakura dirigió su mirada a donde estaba, lo vio.

— ¿Sasuke? —inquirió sorprendida. Su voz llegó al joven y notando las intenciones de ella de acercársele, dio unos pasos hacia atrás con el dolor dibujado en su rostro—. ¿Sasuke? —volvió a preguntar con mucho más asombro y éste acrecentó al ver que las lágrimas querían salir de los ojos de su amigo.

Ya no resistía ese tormento. Sasuke ya no podía con ese sufrimiento. Así que corrió tratando de dejar atrás todo ese pesar, pero no contó con que Sakura lo seguiría. No contó con que su suplicio lo seguiría. Corrieron varias calles y cuando el Uchiha supo que el rumbo al que se dirigían sus pasos era la casa de su rubio amigo, fue cuando comenzó a subir aquel puente, peligroso para algunos. A mitad de éste, Sakura le dio alcance.

— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó la pelirrosa deteniéndolo por el brazo, pero él se zafó de su agarre—. ¿Sasuke qué te pasa?

— ¡Tú! No… no, no lo entiendo —habló el chico notablemente confundido—. Tú dijiste que estabas enamorada de mí, ¿cómo es que… que te besas con otro sujeto? ¡No lo entiendo! —Y en verdad no tenía idea… no entendía por qué actuaba así, tan… ¿celoso?

— ¿Nos viste? —inquirió ella mirando el ir y venir de los autos.

—Lo presencié a la perfección y en primera fila, gracias. Sabía que eras idéntica a las demás. Seguro ese chico se te plantó enfrente y como pasó conmigo, caíste a sus pies.

— ¡Te equivocas, Sasuke! —Gritó ofendida—. Si viste lo de hace rato es porque yo logré cumplir con mi promesa. No pensé que lo lograría, pero así fue.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— ¡Que te olvidé, Sasuke! Te olvidé y logré hacer que tu presencia o tus palabras no causaran efectos devastadores en mí. Pude conseguirlo y gracias a ello puedo seguir con mi vida y más ahora que tengo a alguien con quien sí puedo contar…

—Ni creas que te voy a creer.

—No es necesario, lo intuía. Adiós.

— ¡No! —Sasuke tomó a Sakura por el brazo antes de que pudiera irse. Ella lo miró con confusión—. No puedo creer que ya no me ames, ¡no lo acepto!

— ¡Suéltame, Sasuke! Tu orgullo está haciendo que pierdas la razón. No…

— ¿Quién está hablando de orgullo? ¡Tú eres mía y de nadie más! Si no puedo tenerte yo, nadie te tendrá, ¡¿no lo entiendes? —Gritó apretándole el brazo.

Sakura miró al pelinegro asustada. Ese no era el Sasuke que conocía. No era el chico que se hizo su amigo, no era el joven que la rechazó. Simplemente le era un completo desconocido. Y lo desconoció más cuando él, ejerciendo más fuerza, la sometió y la besó. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, para después empezar a forcejear. Ella ya no sentía nada por él y ya tenía a una persona especial. No podía permitir que se saliera con la suya.

— ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! —Pidió entre el beso sin dejar de forcejear. Hasta que con un supremo esfuerzo, se separó del joven. Lo miró como jamás pensó lo vería, con odio—. ¿Cómo te atreves a besarme de esa manera? ¡No me toques! —Gritó con firmeza.

Claro que el Uchiha no iba a hacerle caso sólo porque se lo dijera, así que con toda la intención de volver a besarla, se acercó a ella de manera peligrosa. Y lo primero que a Sakura se le vino a la mente para evitar la acción siguiente fue empujar a Sasuke con una sorprendente fuerza que la situación le dio.

Con lo que ninguno de los dos contaba, fue que al estar discutiendo momentos antes, se había subido a la banquetilla que acortaba la corta baranda del puente; por lo que, al momento de ser empujado, Sasuke chocó con ésta y perdió el equilibrio.

— ¡Sasuke! —Gritó Sakura y alargó la mano para tratar de alcanzar al morocho y evitarle una horrible muerte. Sin embargo, la pelirrosa no pensó que incluso en sus últimos momentos, Sasuke actuaría tan ruinosamente.

Porque al sentir la mano de Sakura sobre su brazo estando él en el aire, con un ágil movimiento sujetó la muñeca de la ella, jalándola a él; teniendo el macabro pensamiento de que si no era suya, de nadie más.

El aterrador grito que lanzó Sakura, flotó en el aire. Seguido después de los chirridos escalofriantes que causaron los autos al frenar bruscamente. Para finalmente oírse el estruendoso ruido que provocaron los autos al chocar contra ellos, acompañados de los constantes y molestos sonidos de los cláxones.

* * *

><p>Naruto caminaba por las calles de su colonia. Según un vecino muy comunicativo, había ocurrido un accidente en el puente que estaba cerca de su casa. Eso era muy novedoso ya que la mayoría de la gente no usaba ese medio para cruzar la avenida, por lo mismo de que era peligroso. Sin embargo, el rubio tenía mucha curiosidad por saber más acerca del accidente.<p>

Llegó al lugar de los hechos. La policía ya estaba allí, así como las personas curiosas que querían saber qué había sucedido; claro que la gente no podía ir más allá de cierto perímetro debido a la cinta amarilla que evitaba el paso de donde se mantenían los cuerpos.

Naruto se hizo paso entre la multitud, quería ver más de cerca el acontecimiento. No obstante, al toparse con la cinta que prohibía el paso y después de mirar todo su entorno, su rostro se fue tornado blanco como la cera y el dolor se hizo presente en su rostro. Bajo una manta, reconoció unos mechones rosas que sobresalían de ésta y a un lado, tapado sólo hasta la cintura, identificó a Sasuke.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! —gritó el ojiazul cruzando la cinta.

— ¡Oiga! ¡No puede pasar! —Le informó un oficial al darse cuenta de lo que hizo el chico; mas cuando lo alcanzó, éste se mantenía de rodillas, a un lado de sus mejores amigos—. Le digo que no puede…

— ¡Qué pasó aquí! —Lo interrumpió Naruto furioso, pero a la vez dolido ya que las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas—. ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! ¡Despierten! ¡Levántense, maldita sea! —siguió gritando con la mínima esperanza de que sus amigos lo escucharan, siguieran su indicación y pudiera convencerse que esto no era más que una pesadilla.

—Llévenselo de aquí —pidió el oficial en mando a otro par.

Ellos asintieron a su jefe y lograron levantar al rubio entre los dos ya que éste ponía mucha resistencia, manoteando y pataleando.

— ¡No! ¡Quítenme las manos de encima! ¡Sasuke! ¡Sakura! ¡NNNOOOO! —pidió el joven destrozado mientras lo oficiales lo alejaban de las personas que amaba.

La gente de alrededor miraba con lástima la escena. Naruto estaba haciendo todo un espectáculo. Había quienes sentían el dolor del muchacho y unas que otras personas lloraban por presenciar aquello.

Mientras tanto, bajo el puente, oculto entre las sombras, Itachi observaba todo de manera meticulosa. Se había enterado de todo. Quien lo viera diría que no sentía nada al saber que su hermano se había quedado sin vida. Pero la verdad era que sí sentía dolor. Uno muy grande, sí; pero también sentía decepción. Estaba decepcionado de Sasuke porque su poco autocontrol lo había llevado a esto. Condenarse a él mismo y a una inocente joven que no tenía la culpa de su estupidez. Y por si fuera poco, arrastraba a amigos y familiares a un abismo de dolor y profunda tristeza.

Suspiró con pesadumbre, luego tomó la caja de cigarrillos y se llevó uno a la boca, prendió el encendedor y miró la flama por unos instantes. Volvió a suspirar al momento de extinguir el fuego. Se sacó el cigarrillo de la boca y tirándolo al suelo, lo pisó. Sacó la caja de uno de sus bolsillos y la arrojó a lo lejos.

Ya sabía lo que podía llegar a pasar si no sabía dominar sus debilidades, por mínimas que fuesen. Y también sabía lo que se lograría si tenías la voluntad suficiente para vencer tus flaquezas. Sakura había sido un ejemplo digno de esto último; pero Sasuke había optado por lo primero y sinceramente él no quería acabar como su hermano menor. Así que abandonaría por completo el vicio del cigarro.

Una vez aclarando eso en su mente, se encaminó a casa. Él había logrado saber lo del accidente, pero podía ser que sus padres no lo supieran por lo que debía avisarles, si no es que ya lo estaban anunciando en las noticias.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Como pudo notarse, para nada que termino en Itasaku, si, me vi tentada a terminar el fic asi ya que es mi pareja favorita, pero no. Amo mas lo tragico jejeje. Ahora si espero sus comentarios para saber que tal me quedo el final. Insisto, estoy casi segura que los decepcione, pero a mi me gusto asi que...<strong>

**Ojala no se me haya pasado un error enorme. Es todo por fin. Una vez más, graicas a todos los que leyeron. Los dejo y se cuidan. Sean felices siempre y**

**Hasta otra.**


End file.
